Mood Munchies
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: En guise de blague d'anniversaire, Ginny donne à tout le monde de brownies conçus avec des Mood Munchies, une sorte de friandise qui donne à la peau des consommateurs les mêmes propriétés qu'une bague d'humeur. Après en avoir pris la première bouchée, Hermione se précipite dans la boutique de farce, sûre que Fred est derrière tout ça. Résumé complet à l'intérieur ! / TRADUCTION


**Salut !**

 **Merci à _NickNack2814_ pour avoir accepté la traduction de sa fanfiction.**

 **Merci beaucoup à _Reglisseglisse_ pour sa relecture, son investissement et sa correction sur cet OS !**

 **J'espère que cet OS va vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Juste un One Shot. Une idée par rapport à la série « The Good Place »

* * *

 **Résumé complet :**

En guise de blague d'anniversaire, Ginny donne à tout le monde de brownies conçus avec des Mood Munchies, une sorte de friandise qui donne à la peau des consommateurs les mêmes propriétés qu'une bague d'humeur. Après en avoir pris la première bouchée, Hermione se précipite dans la boutique de farce, sûre que Fred est derrière tout ça. Mais avec leurs émotions colorant leur peau, il est beaucoup plus difficile de cacher ce qui est dans leurs cœurs.

* * *

« George, où est Fred ? » demanda Hermione, en faisant de son mieux pour rester calme. George était actuellement debout, lui tournant le dos, approvisionnant rapidement une étagère.

« Sais pas Herm, » dit-il, ne lui jetant même pas un coup d'œil. « Il doit être dans le coin. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

« Oh, pas grand-chose, » répondit-elle, rétrécissant ses yeux alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. « Un léger sort, une malédiction, peut-être même le tuer... »

« Quoi ? » George fronça les sourcils, se retournant rapidement. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a - »

Les yeux de George s'élargirent subitement lorsqu'il fit face à Hermione. Elle le regardait fixement, le défiant silencieusement de dire quelque chose.

« Alors, une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau, sinistrement calme.

« Hum, peut-être le comptoir ? » offrit George sans conviction.

« Merci beaucoup pour ton aide précieuse, George, » dit-elle avec un sourire, s'éloignant de lui.

George lâcha un soupir de soulagement, heureux pour une fois que la sorcière au cheveux touffus sache les distinguer. Il sourit à lui-même alors qu'il regardait plusieurs clients arrêter ce qu'ils faisaient et commencer à regarder avidement Hermione Granger alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son cher frère.

« Fred ? » appela-t-elle, un peu moins calmement qu'elle l'avait espéré.

« Ouais ? » dit Fred, levant les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Fred, je suis en train de devenir BLEUE ! » elle hurla, remerciant les cieux que les jumeaux aient pensé à installer un charme anti-injure sur les lieux.

« Fais attention à ton langage, Granger, » la réprimanda-t-il. « Et d'ailleurs, tu n'es plus bleue... »

Hermione baissa les yeux et gémit. « L'or n'est pas mieux ! »

La foule s'était provisoirement rassemblée autour d'eux, observant la scène derrière les étagères et les produits. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Fred Weasley était le dernier garçon célibataire des Weasley, malgré le fait qu'il soit l'un des hommes d'affaires les plus convoités de Grande-Bretagne. Voir la jeune sorcière tellement en colère éveillait leur curiosité et leur besoin de ragot.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je dise, Granger, » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Euh, "désolé" serait un bon début, » se moqua-t-elle.

« Pardon ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « Mais je n'ai pas fait ça. »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Fred ! » grogna-t-elle. « Tu m'as donné cette friandise hier à l'hôpital quand je t'ai soigné et tu as promis que ça ne me ferait rien ! »

« Je jure que c'était juste un bonbon ! » pleurnicha-t-il, ses mains se levant immédiatement comme pour se rendre. « Attends, tu l'as mangé ? »

« Oui, je l'ai mangé ! Évidemment ! » Elle fit un geste pour elle-même, virant maintenant dans un beau rouge de colère.

« Hermione, c'était juste un bonbon. Je te l'ai promis hier et je te le promets aujourd'hui, il était inoffensif, » assura-t-il. « Je ne te ferai jamais de blague après que tu es fait un excellant travail de guérison sur moi. »

« Alors comment diable expliques-tu cela ? » hurla-t-elle.

« Eh bien, on dirait que quelqu'un a remplacé le bonbon que je voulais te donner par un de nos Mood Munchies, » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que, s'il te plaît, un Mood Munchie ? » demanda-t-elle, s'avançant vers lui avec un grognement.

« C'est comme un de ces Munchies moldu, sauf que ça change la couleur de ta peau en fonction de ton humeur, » expliqua Fred. « Nous les avons même conçu pour qu'ils ressemblent aux bonbons moldus... »

La mâchoire d'Hermione se détacha, ses yeux devinrent ronds. « Ginny ! » murmura-t-elle furieusement, sa surprise rapidement remplacé par un rugissement. « Je vais la tuer, pourquoi elle a fait ça ? »

« Sais pas, probablement que ça fait partie d'un stratagème tordu. Elle veut sûrement voir ta réaction en présence de quelqu'un) » Fred sourit, même si ce sourire n'atteignait pas tout à fait ses yeux, nota-t-elle.

« Et comment le fait de me voir bleue pourrait la renseigner ? » Hermione souffla, commençant à se dégonfler maintenant que sa colère contre Fred s'était calmée. Elle remarqua que sa peau devenait grisâtre à présent.

« Te rendre bleu n'aide pas, mais peindre littéralement ta peau de la couleur de tes sentiments, pourrait le faire, » Il eut une moue désolée.

« Combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? » Hermione gémit, contournant les caisses et s'effondrant sur une petite chaise placée de l'autre côté.

« Habituellement, environ douze heures, » répondit Fred, souriant à la jeune sorcière devant lui.

Tout le monde avait avait regagné ses occupations précédentes, réalisant qu'ils n'allaient rien obtenir d'eux. Hermione posa sa tête dans ses mains et regarda Fred flirter sans vergogne avec une autre jeune femme au comptoir.

« Yo ! Herms ! » appela George, une lueur sadique dans ses yeux. « Tu es de nouveau de couleur or. »

« Alors, le changement de surnom ? » lui reprocha-t-elle, détestant qu'il l'appelle ainsi.

Il rit simplement en passant devant d'autres boîtes pour réapprovisionner d'autres étagères. « Si tu veux te balader ici toute la journée, tu n'as qu'à nous aider, » dit-il. « Cette file d'attente est assez longue, et tu sais comment te servir d'une caisse. »

Hermione grommela alors qu'elle venait se placer à côté de Fred, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de comment ça irait plus vite s'il arrêtait de faire des yeux doux à toutes les jolies filles et leur donnait son numéro. Elle leva les yeux pour se recentrer sur l'homme plutôt charmant qui lui souriait.

« C'est tout, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oui merci, ma jolie, » sourit-il. « Cadeau d'anniversaire pour mon neveu, il n'a que six ans. »

« Oh, comme c'est mignon, » Hermione sourit, « il va adorer. »

« L'or vous allait bien, » l'homme sourit, « Mais je préfère votre nouvelle couleur rosée. »

Hermione regarda ses mains et réalisa qu'elles avaient changé de couleur pour tourner vers le rose pastel. Elle sourit et leva les yeux. « Merci, je n'avais pas réalisé que ça avait encore changé. »

A côté d'elle, elle entendit Fred se refermer avec force et jetant un coup d'œil vers lui, elle renifla en voyant sa peau dorée.

« Quoi ? » Il lui lança un regard noir.

« Ginny ne t'aurait pas aussi offert l'un de ces bonbons moldus, par hasard ? » Hermione se mit à rire.

« Quoi ? Non ! » Fred regarda ses mains et haleta, devenant rapidement blanc avant de changer en un bleu vif. « Je ne comprends pas... »

« Elle n'a pas arrêtée de proposer des parts de son brownie d'anniversaire ce matin, elle prétendait que c'est ta mère qui l'avait fait ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui, c'est bien ça, » approuva Fred.

« Je suppose que les bonbons étaient dans le brownie » proposa Hermione.

« Mais, c'est impossible, » a déclaré Fred. « Si elle les avait fait cuire, ils n'auraient pas fonctionné. »

« C'est Ginny, elle les a probablement mis après avoir cuit le brownie, » souffla Hermione.

« La file d'attente ne bouge pas les gars, » a appelé un George bleu.

« Alors Ginny a décidé de faire une blague d'anniversaire... » soupira Hermione.

« Sûrement, » concéda Fred.

« Qu'est-ce que toutes ces couleurs signifient, de toute façon ? » demanda Hermione, en haussant les épaules et retournant à l'emballage des beaux achats du client.

« Eh bien, le bleu est pour quand tu es paisible et détendu, le rouge peut être la passion ou la colère, mais je pense que nous savons à quoi nous pouvons l'attribuer, » dit-il, souriant à la jeune sorcière qui avait gloussé. « L'or est un mélange étrange de détermination, le blanc est la frustration et la confusion, gris pour le stress, comme le noir mais en pire évidemment. Et le rose, couleur que tu a maintenant, signifie que tu es au service de ce gars, » termina-t-il, hochant légèrement la tête vers l'homme devant elle. Hermione sentit se joues se réchauffer de nervosité et d'embarras. Elle tourna immédiatement vers un marron pâle et fronça légèrement les sourcils vers Fred.

« Le marron signifie que tu es nerveuse, agitée, probablement embarrassée, » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Tu penses ? » grogna-t-elle.

« Je ne crains pas l'amour, » lui dit le client en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Peut-être que nous pourrions sortir un jour ? »

« Euh, » bégaya-t-elle, devenant blanche puis marron avant de tourner dans une nuance brillante du violet. « Vous avez l'air d'un gars vraiment sympa, mais je ne cherche pas à sortir en ce moment. »

« C'est juste, » dit-il avec hochement de la tête. « Le violet ne voudrait pas dire qu'elle ment, n'est-ce pas ? » L'homme se tourna vers Fred.

Fred rit doucement et secoua la tête. « Pardon, mais le violet est pour un sentiment de but et de clarté. Cela veut dire qu'elle dit exactement ce qu'elle pense. »

« Bon sang, eh bien, ça valait le coup d'essayer, » soupira-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, souriant poliment et passant au client suivant alors qu'il sortait par la porte. Se tournant, elle frappa Fred sur sa poitrine avec le dos de sa main.

« Ow, et c'est pour quoi ? » Il souffla, frottant sa chemise sur l'endroit qu'elle avait frappé. « Je vois que nous sommes de nouveau au rouge maintenant, » ricana-t-il.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ! » siffla-t-elle. « C'était tellement embrassant ! »

« Et pourtant tu l'a geré comme une femme, » il sourit. « Y a-t-il une chance que tu aies ressenti de la passion pour moi, plutôt que de la colère, de la rage ou de la fureur ? »

« Frederick Weasley, tu ne saurais pas comment te comporter si c'était de la passion, » se moqua-t-elle en servant un autre client tandis que Fred faisait attendre sa petite sorcière.

« Reformule ça, » il sourit, sa propre peau tournant en un bleu profond. « "Je saurais exactement quoi faire avec toi." »

Hermione sentit ses joues flamber à nouveau, essayant de cacher son visage dans ses mains de peur de voir la couleur qui apparaîtrait. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il réponde cela, et avait ensuite clignoté comme une boule de disco moldue.

« Hey Herms, » appela George. « Je pense que ça pourrait t'être utile ! Attrape ! » Il lui lança un paquet de Mood Munchies et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle le regarda fixement avant de regarder le paquet, voyant l'explication de ce que signifiait chaque couleurs différentes.

« Hey ! » dit brusquement la sorcière dont s'occupait Fred. Hermione n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de regarder toutes les couleurs et les significations avant de lever la tête juste à temps pour voir Fred sauter par-dessus le comptoir pour se précipiter sur George, sa peau non loin de la couleur de ses cheveux.

« Je vais finir votre transaction si vous voulez, » soupira Hermione, roulant les yeux pendant que Fred continuait de courir derrière George dans le magasin.

« Oh, euh, ça va, ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre, » dit-elle, les regardant tous les deux avec envie.

« Bien, d'accord, si vous êtes sûr, » dit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules, voyant sa peau redevenir dorée alors qu'elle reculait. Que signifiait l'or ? Elle a commencé à s'occuper de la file d'attente et arriva très rapidement aux deux dernières personnes qui faisaient la queue. La jeune sorcière attendait encore Fred, souriant gentiment alors que les deux garçons retournaient vers les caisses, essoufflés et souriant largement (du moins, l'un d'entre eux).

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, » dit George alors qu'il venait de se placer à côté d'Hermione. Il fit un clin d'œil à la sorcière

« Oh, ce n'est pas un problème, » dit la petite sorcière en arborant son plus charmant sourire, bien que timide. Sa main se posa sur le bras de George comme elle l'avait fait avec Fred et Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas ricaner devant la pauvre fille inconsciente. Cela l'étonnait toujours de voir à quel point les gens arrivaient à les confondre encore aujourd'hui, malgré l'alliance que seul George portait constamment au doigt.

« Voilà, tout est fini, » il sourit en tendant le sac à la fille.

« Merci, » dit-elle, le prenant avec elle et frôlant accidentellement sa main de ses doigts. « Tu ne serais pas libre pour boire un verre ce soir ? »

« Pas vraiment, non, » Il soupira. « Désolé, mais je ne pense pas que ma femme serait très heureuse, d'autant plus que cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'elle a donné naissance à ma fille. »

« Quoi ? » la femme hurla. « Mais tu as flirté et bavardé avec moi pendant une demi-heure ! »

« Euh non, je ne l'ai pas fait, » dit patiemment George.

« Si tu l'as fait ! » cassa-t-elle, indignée. « Tu me traites de menteuse ? »

« Non, je dis que vous êtes confuse, » George soupira.

Hermione aperçut Fred du coin de l'œil. Il avait pris une couleur grise pâle, un regard triste et vaincu dans les yeux. Elle était sûre qu'il écoutait même s'il agissait comme s'il n'était pas intéressé.

« Je ne suis pas confuse ! » gronda-t-elle. « Comment oses-tu- »

« Madame, » dit Hermione, coupant la fille. « Vous réalisez que les propriétaires de ce magasin, Fred et George Weasley, sont jumeaux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui et ? »

« Des jumeaux identiques, » dit Hermione, son propre front se plissant face à l'indignation continue de la femme.

« Allez droit au but, s'il vous plaît, » fit-elle en reportant le regard sur Hermione.

« Ils ont l'air exactement pareil. Vous parliez à Fred avant et maintenant vous parlez à George, » expliqua Hermione. « C'est ce qu'il voulait dire concernant la confusion. »

« C'est ridicule, » renifla-t-elle, le nez en l'air. « Je sais à qui je parlais et c'était à cet homme, juste ici ! »

« OK peu importe ! » George souffla. « De toute façon, personne ne va prendre de verre avec vous ce soir, alors vous pourriez, s'il vous plaît, quitter le magasin. »

« Tu ne t'inquiètes pas que je puisse en parler à ta femme ou à la presse ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Non, » railla George. « Vous connaissez Hermione Granger, c'est une des rares personne qui peut vraiment nous différencier, elle sait à qui vous parliez quand vous pensiez arriver à quelque chose. »

« J'arrivais vraiment à quelque chose, » a bouilli la jeune fille.

« Ma belle, mon frère est après la même sorcière depuis tellement longtemps que j'en perds le compte des années, » rit George. « Vous ne seriez arrivé nulle part. »

La fille grogna, attrapa son sac de marchandises et sortit du magasin. Une seconde plus tard, Fred frappa George sur l'épaule, lui jetant un regard fumant, sa peau de nouveau rouge.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? » Fred aboya. « Maintenant, elle va le raconter au monde entier que je suis en train de pleurnicher sur un amour secret ! »

« C'est la vérité Fred ! Tu te languis pour une sorcière ! » protesta George en se frottant l'épaule et en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas la question ! » Fred souffla, se tournant soudain vers une Hermione dorée. « Putain de merde ! Maintenant, Granger le sait aussi ! » murmura-t-il.

« Eh bien, je ne vais rien faire avec cette information, » dit Hermione, croisant les bras et se demandant pourquoi elle se sentait curieusement déçue.

« Elle sera la vérité après des mois » répondit gaiement George, se déplaçant juste à temps pour éviter une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

« Georgie, je te jure, si tu ne te la fermes pas, je dirais à Angie que c'est toi qui as parlé à cette fille, » grogna Fred.

« OK OK ! » dit George en levant les mains et en sachant qu'il avait poussé son frère trop loin.

« C'est bon, c'est pas si grave ! » dit Hermione avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Je... » Fred grogna et regarda Hermione avec une lueur sombre. « J'aime cette fille depuis l'école, depuis que j'ai quinze ans. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé, ni pourquoi c'est arrivé, mais tout à coup j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir des sentiments ridicules pour elle. Quand je la vois, je suis comme heurté par un camion et je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. »

« Tu lui as dit ? » demanda Hermione en tournant dans une couleur brune pâle.

« Non, » dit Fred en la regardant avec curiosité. « Elle est loin de mon genre, elle mérite beaucoup mieux que moi. »

« C'est ridicule, » dit catégoriquement Hermione. « Il n'y a pas de genre de femme qui te soit inconnue, et comment est-ce que quelqu'un mériterait mieux quand pratiquement toutes les femmes célibataires du monde sorcier te considèrent comme étant le meilleur parti ? »

« Et c'est là que réside mon problème, elle n'est pas comme toutes les filles célibataires du monde sorcier, » dit doucement Fred.

« Mais elle n'est pas amoureuse, » ajoute George avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tais-toi, Georgie, » bouda Fred. « D'ailleurs, elle ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça avant et je suis presque sûr qu'elle ne le fera jamais. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir si tu ne lui a jamais demandé ? » fit Hermione.

« Je le sais, Granger, alors laissons tomber, » dit misérablement Fred.

« Non, je ne le ferai pas… Tu ressens manifestement quelque chose de fort pour cette femme, alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche réellement de dire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant toujours de comprendre pourquoi son cœur était tombé et pourquoi elle se sentait un peu chancelante.

« C'est une bonne amie et si elle ne ressent pas la même chose, je pourrais la perdre pour le restant de ma vie, je pourrais perdre toute notre relation, » dit Fred avec un haussement d'épaules et un petit sourire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'éclaircit la gorge, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle s'était renfermée. « Ou, Fred, tu pourrais avoir tout ce que tu as toujours voulu depuis quinze ans. »

Le regard de Fred se posa sur le sien et il le tint. Sa peau était encore dorée, mais elle avait des teintes grisâtres et brunâtres. Ses yeux ambrés lui sourirent doucement, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment discuter avec elle.

« D'accord, » marmonna-t-il avant de pouvoir s'arrêter.

« D'accord ? » dit-elle.

« Oui, d'accord, je vais lui dire, » dit-il.

« Vraiment ? » Hermione resta bouche bée devant lui, maudissant le serrement débile de son estomac et le besoin soudain et incessant de vouloir pleurer.

« Vraiment ? » glissa George derrière elle.

« Ouais, je le ferai, » acquiesça Fred. « Je vais en faire le cadeau d'anniversaire de Ginny puisque je n'en ai pas encore, et elle adorera voir l'humiliation complète et totale dans laquelle je vais sûrement me mettre. »

« Elle va être au repas d'anniversaire de Ginny ? » Hermione grinça. « La fille que tu aimes ? »

« Ouais... » dit Fred, son regard se transformant en un sourire. « Tu ne penses pas que Giny s'en préoccupera, n'est-ce pas, tu ne penses pas que ça va gâcher le repas ? »

« Euh, non ! » dit Hermione en secouant la tête avec un petit rire forcé. « Tu as raison, si ça marche, elle sera ravie et si ce n'est pas le cas, elle profitera également de ta terrible humiliation. »

« Espérons pour le premier, » sourit Fred. « Donc on se verra Granger. Tu peux même deviner qui ça peut être si tu veux ? »

« Non, je préfère les surprises, » croassa-t-elle, réalisant soudainement avec une clarté parfaite qu'elle pourrait être amoureuse de Fred Weasley et qu'il était beaucoup trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

« Comme tu veux, » il sourit. « A ce soir, » il agita nonchalamment la main pendant qu'il s'éloignait, pour ranger le magasin et s'occuper de la petite file d'attente qui avait commencé à se former.

« Merde ! » siffla furieusement Hermione à elle-même.

« Maintenant, le langage souviens-toi, » gloussa George.

« Oh dégage, Weasley, » (Oh puce off Weasley) souffla-t-elle.

« Oh Herms, est-ce que tu viens d'être fauchée par le même camion qui a fauché Fred durant sa cinquième année ? » George ricana.

« Peut-être, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? » dit-il, choqué qu'elle l'admette.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si c'était important maintenant, n'est-ce pas ! » murmura-t-elle. « Je l'ai juste convaincu de dire à l'amour de sa vie ce qu'il ressentait ! »

George roula des yeux. « Merlin, vous êtes une bonne paire d'idiots. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé signifier ? »

« Tu le découvriras plus tard, » répondit-il. « On se voit au repas de Ginny, et ne le rate pas. »

« Comme si j'allais oublier ! » grogna Hermione, se dirigeant vers l'ancien appartement des garçons. Elle utilisa leur cheminette pour rentrer à la maison.

Une fois revenue dans son propre appartement, elle alla immédiatement dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, le visage dans son oreiller alors qu'elle pleurait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi réalisait-elle de telles choses quand il était trop tard ? Maintenant, elle allait regarder Fred faire sa vie avec une autre femme et elle ne pouvait rien y faire ! Et elle devait le regarder dire à une femme exactement ce qu'il ressentait ! Ce soir ! Moins de vingt-quatre heures après qu'elle se soit soudainement rendu compte de ce qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme ! Pourquoi devait-elle écraser tous ses sentiments ainsi !

La journée se prolongea et Hermione se força à sortir du lit pour se préparer. Elle regarda son peau qui était d'un bleu profond alors qu'elle entrait dans la douche, décidant de dire aux jumeaux que leur produit avait besoin d'être peaufiné. Elle ne se sentait ni détendu ni paisible et c'est ce que le stupide paquet disait sur la signification de la peau bleue ! Juste au moment où elle terminait de coiffer ses cheveux, les plaçant en désordre d'une façon que, pour une raison ou une autre, la presse actuelle trouvait élégante, la cheminée s'alluma.

« Qui est-ce que veux-tu ? » cassa-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre.

« Content de te voir aussi Herms, » répondit la personne.

« Fred, ne commence pas, et ne m'appelle pas Herms, » Hermione soupira alors qu'elle le regardait. « Ne repartons pas sur ce sujet, d'accord ? »

« Ça valait le coup d'essayer, » dit-il en lui souriant doucement.

« Et est-ce que ça vaut un sort, aussi ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant tournoyer sa baguette dans sa main.

« Tu sais, tu ne nous as jamais dit comment tu faisais pour nous différencier, » songea Fred.

« Oh, je pense que c'est vraiment un truc inconscient, » dit Hermione, un son de voix qu'elle avait quand elle était en colère contre elle-même et commençait à s'en prendre à tout le monde. « Habituellement, quand je te regarde, il y a un grand signe clignotant au-dessus de ta tête qui dit « imbécile ». »

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'il y a un signe aussi horrible au-dessus de la tête de George, sinon je serais très offensé, » plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione le regarda et soupira. « Je suis désolé Fred... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger ? » demanda doucement Fred.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil dans ses yeux. « Oh… rien que je ne puisse réparer maintenant, » répondit-elle tout aussi doucement.

« Ne compte pas là-dessus, » il sourit, « tu es celle qui m'a dit d'y aller, pourquoi pas toi aussi ? »

« Aller vers quoi ? » Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Cet amour que tu ressens, » il sourit, baissant les yeux et désignant sa peau.

« Quoi ? »

« Ta peau, elle est bleue profond, » murmura Fred. « Cela signifie que tu es amoureuse et que tu y penses. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira, asseyant de retenir ses larmes et l'oscillation qu'elle savait apparaître dans sa voix. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda encore Fred. « Je… je n'ai pas réalisé jusqu'à récemment. »

« Tu as été frappé avec un putain de camion ? » demanda Fred avec un petit rire.

« Oui, à peu près, » acquiesça-t-elle, essayant de rire avec lui. « Il s'avère que c'est un peu trop tard, il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Si c'est le cas, c'est un idiot, » déclara Fred.

« C'est le cas, il me l'a dit, » dit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Il a vraiment dit « Granger, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre » ? » a demandé Fred.

« A peu près, » acquiesça Hermione.

« S'il te plaît, puis-je avoir la phrase exacte ? » il a demandé.

« Hum, non, » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je te l'ai dit. »

« Est-ce que je sais qui c'est ? » il a demandé. « Est-ce que je reconnaîtrais le mec d'une citation ? »

« Fred, peux-tu juste lâcher l'affaire s'il te plaît ? » Hermione souffla.

« Tu veux dire que tu as lâcher l'affaire avec moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'était différent, » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Comment ? »

« C'était juste ! » (je ne comprends pas le sens du mot "juste" ici)

« Ce gars-là signifie beaucoup pour toi, Granger, » reprit-il. « Quel est le mal à lui dire ? » (pareil, je ne comprends pas trop cette réplique)

« Pouvons-nous juste aller au repas de Ginny, s'il te plaît ? Je veux que la soirée passe le plus vite possible, » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

« Bien sûr, mais c'est le début de la fête, alors j'ai pensé que tu pourrais aimer une escorte, » il sourit, lui tendant le bras.

« Merci, » marmonna-t-elle, prenant son bras à contrecœur. « Je peux transplaner moi-même, tu sais ? »

« Je sais, » dit-il, lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de les transplaner tous les deux au restaurant.

« Tu es magnifique au fait, » dit-il, prenant son manteau pour elle alors qu'ils traversaient le vestiaire.

« Merci, » dit-elle.

En entrant, ils se demandèrent où leur table était placée, mais ils le surent bien vite en repérant d'où le bruit qui remplissait toute la salle venait. C'était la plus bruyante avec le plus de clients. Évidemment, tous les frères de Ginny étaient là avec leurs moitiés, et il y avait quelques-uns de ses coéquipiers de Quidditch qui comprenaient Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet. Luna était là et même Lavande Brown faisaient partis des invités, les jumelles Patil, Seamus, Dean, Lee Jordan et même Daphnée Greengrass qui était devenue très bonne amie avec eux.

« Fred, Mione, vous êtes là ! » Ginny gémit en sautant de sa chaise et en courant vers eux.

« Joyeux anniversaire Gin, » gloussa Hermione en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

« Ouais, joyeux anniversaire petite sœur, » Fred sourit.

« Merci, » dit Ginny. « Je ne peux pas attendre ton cadeau Fred, Georgie m'a tout raconté... » elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et rit quand sa peau devint brune. « Nerveux ? »

« « Non, je suis un horrible sorcier inhumain, » souffla-t-il.

« Bien joué Mione, George et moi essayons de le faire avouer depuis des années ! » Ginny sourit, ignorant le regard renfrogné de son frère.

Hermione sourit simplement à Ginny et hocha la tête.

« Belle farce au fait, » dit Fred, faisant référence aux couleurs de leurs peaux et donnant à sa sœur un sourire réticent de respect. « Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on réussit à nous avoir surtout quand on utilise nos propres produits. »

« Je suis un maître, j'ai été enseigné par les meilleurs, » plaisanta-elle.

« Je ne vais pas faire comme si tu voulais parler de George ou moi, » dit Fred en roulant des yeux.

« Allons, allons-y et assieds-toi, » sourit Ginny. « Je meurs d'envie d'arriver à la fin de la soirée et de te regarder être embarrassé comme jamais. »

« Écoute Gin, » commença Fred, « je pourrais peut-être le reporter un peu... »

« Quoi ? » Gin avait l'air vraiment blessée et un peu outrée.

« Eh bien, c'est un lieu public et ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour moi de déclarer mon amour éternel à une pauvre sorcière devant tout le monde, ce n'est pas vraiment juste, » dit-il.

« Eh bien, tu marques un bon point, » grogna-t-elle. « Tu peux le faire chez nous plus tard, nous retournons tous à Place Grimmauld, sans exception ! » Elle regarda Hermione comme si elle la défiait d'être en désaccord. « Maman garde les enfants, alors nous en profitons. »

Le repas traîna quand Hermione se surprit à observer chaque femme se trouvant autour de la table, se demandant qui était la fille que Fred rapporterait ce soir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire. Elle enregistrait à peine ce qu'elle mangeait, souriant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et sortant l'excuse qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien quand on lui posait la question. Mais elle voulait aussi célébrer l'anniversaire de Ginny comme une bonne amie. Très vite, ce fut le moment de se retirer chez les Potter et Hermione se sentit physiquement malade.

Une fois qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, Hermione se retrouva sans ménagement sur le canapé, écrasée juste à côté de Fred. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était dans sa bouche, son corps vibrait et tout ce qu'elle voulait était de se pelotonner et de s'enfoncer dans le canapé, si loin qu'elle disparaîtrait de la vue de tous. Sa peau ondulait avec le raz-de-marée des émotions qu'elle ressentait et elle détestait la façon dont cela semblait toujours revenir au bleu profond.

« Bon Freddie ! » hurla Ginny au-dessus du bruit, faisant s'arrêter tout le monde. « S'il te plaît, prends la parole ! »

Fred, d'une nuance merveilleuse d'or et de brun, et qui semblait légèrement malade, se leva et s'inclina théâtralement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Katie.

« Freddie ici a eu le béguin pour une sorcière en particulier depuis l'âge de quinze ans, et pour cadeau d'anniversaire, il a été persuadé de dire à cette sorcière combien il l'aime, » expliqua Ginny, regardant Fred avec enthousiasme.

« Alors, c'est l'une d'entre nous ? » Katie sourit, faisant un clin d'oeil à Fred. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire également un clin d'oeil, en saisissant autant de bravoure qu'il le pouvait.

Hermione se leva brusquement à ce moment là, marmonnant une sorte d'excuse avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain. Elle s'assit au bord de la baignoire, inspirant et expirant profondément, essayant de garder un certain calme. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas rester assise et l'entendre, pas encore. Elle le laissait faire, puis rejoindrait le groupe, découvrirait après coup et s'ajusterait en conséquence. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter le suspens, la tension, elle était déjà trop mal.

Hermione sursauta au doux coup sur la porte.

« Herms ? » a appelé Fred.

« Combien de fois devons-nous en parler, Fred ? » grogna Hermione. « Arrête de m'appeler Herms et d'essayer de te faire passer pour George ! »

Fred resta silencieux pendant un moment et Hermione pensa qu'il avait enfin compris le message jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende pratiquement exploser de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Comment fais-tu ça ? » pleurnicha-t-il. « Tu ne peux même pas me voir, comment diable sais-tu que c'est moi ici ? »

Hermione se tenait tranquillement et remuait ses doigts. « Je… je ne sais pas... »

« Tu ne sais pas, » répéta Fred, presque platement.

« Je ne le fais pas vraiment, » dit-elle. « Je… c'est comme si je pouvais sentir que c'était toi... » Elle murmura une injure alors qu'elle tentait de réduire sa phrase, mais il était trop tard.

« Tu peux sentir quand c'est moi ? » demanda Fred à travers la porte. « Et George, tu peux sentir quand c'est lui ? »

Hermione aurait donné n'importe quoi pour transplaner à ce moment-là, n'importe quoi. « En quelque sorte, » se força-t-elle à répondre.

« En quelques sorte ? »

« Ce n'est pas que je peux sentir George autant que je peux sentir qu'il n'est pas toi, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment, » dit Fred.

« Je sais juste qu'il n'est pas toi ! » hurla-t-elle. « Heureux maintenant ? »

« Oui, très bien, » gloussa Fred.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Fred ? » Hermione soupira, venant poser son front contre la porte. « Tu devrais retourner en bas, passer du temps avec la femme que tu aimes. »

« Ouais, tu vois, il y a un problème avec ça, » dit-il, son ton plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant dans le magasin. « Elle n'est pas en bas et c'est un peu difficile de confesser mon amour à une femme quand elle fuit la scène et s'enferme dans la salle de bain en refusant d'en sortir. »

Hermione était silencieuse pendant une seconde ou deux. « Ce n'est pas drôle Fred. »

« Je ne plaisante pas, Hermione, » répondit-il.

Hermione haleta, sachant qu'il ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom entier à moins qu'il ne soit sérieux à propos de quelque chose. C'était un pacte que tout deux avaient conclu il y a longtemps. « Tu dois plaisanter... » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu sais que je ne le fais pas, » murmura-t-il.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et rassembla toute sa confiance. Elle se tourna rapidement, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher, et ouvrit légèrement la porte de la salle de bain. « Salut, » dit-elle doucement, se retrouvant à regarder dans ses yeux brun foncé, entourée de sa peau encore plus profonde.

« Salut, » il sourit en retour. Il fit une pause pendant une minute, laissant Hermione reprendre un peu son souffle. « Je t'aime, » dit-il avant de reculer.

Hermione sentit ses yeux se déchirer et son cœur lui faire mal et avant qu'elle ne le sache, elle ouvrit la porte et se jeta dans les bras très accueillants de Fred. « Je t'aime aussi, » lui murmura-t-elle furieusement dans l'oreille. « Tu es complètement et totalement un imbécile ! »

Fred se mit à rire en se reculant, pour planter ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui vola un baiser. Hermione, dans un brin de stupéfaction, eut l'impression qu'elle entendait les tonalités de la voix de Ginnny hurlant dans les escaliers à propos de quelque chose se passant, pas qu'Hermione se souciait de quoi que ce soit à ce moment-là.

« Je ne comprends pas, » murmura Hermione alors que leur baiser touchait à sa fin. « Tu aurais pu avoir quelqu'un, littéralement n'importe qui, pourquoi moi ? »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu me poses cette question, » dit Fred, passant un bras autour de sa taille et la ramenant dans la salle de bain avant de fermer et de verrouiller la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Hermione.

« Nous donne un peu d'intimité avant qu'ils ne nous sautent dessus, Gin n'est pas vraiment calme, » Fred gloussa.

« Tu sais ce que tout le monde pense que nous sommes en train de faire, n'est-ce pas ? » Hermione grinça, l'air abasourdi par l'homme qui se pencha négligemment contre la porte.

« Ouais, » dit-il. « Je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent. Je t'ai enfin. »

« Depuis que tu as quinze ans, tu es sûr ? » demanda Hermione en tripotant ses doigts.

« Non, pas du tout, j'ai juste enduré cette sorte vraiment pénible de torture pendant un temps incommensurable, mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais vraiment compté, » se moqua Fred avec amour. « Oui je suis maudit avec les femmes. Je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque Gin t'a mis en contact avec des inconnus. »

« C'est pourquoi elle s'est arrêtée, » dit Hermione, les morceaux se complétant finalement.

« Ouais, elle et George ont compris il y a longtemps, » rit Fred. « George surtout, il sait que je t'aime depuis au moins aussi longtemps que je le fais. »

« Mais comment ça a commencé ? » elle a demandé, confuse. « J'avais quatorze ans... »

« Tu as frappé Drago Malefoy au visage, » dit Fred.

« Vraiment ? C'est aussi simple que ça ? » Hermione eut un petit rire.

« A peu près, » acquiesça-t-il en poussant la porte et en s'approchant d'elle. « Après ça, j'ai juste continué à tomber et je ne le savais même pas, » il agrippa ses hanches et la serra fort, observant avec bonheur sa peau s'empourprer du bleu foncé au rose, alternant encore et encore. « Hermione, tu es extraordinaire. »

« Le feu d'artifice que tu as fais pour Ombrage, » dit Hermione.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ils étaient l'équivalent de ce coup de poing, pour moi, » elle sourit.

« Je peux voir ça, » il sourit, plongeant sa tête et laissant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que je t'aimais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, » murmura-t-elle.

« Le fait que tu l'aies fait est assez pour moi, » murmura Fred.

Hermione leva les main et jeta ses bras autour de son cou, reliant leurs lèvres une fois de plus. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, souriant pendant que leurs langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre. Il était chaud et fort et c'était tout ce qu'Hermione avait toujours voulu chez un homme. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être à sa place.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, souriant l'un à l'autre. Hermione passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, aimant la façon dont il avait lié ses mains derrière son dos. Elle rit de la façon dont leur peau était de la même couleur d'un bleu foncé, ses yeux s'élargissant alors qu'elle réalisait que c'était la même couleur qu'avait Fred au comptoir.

« C'est pour ça que George m'a jeté ces bonbons ! » s'est-elle exclamée.

« Quoi ? » Fred fronça les sourcils.

« George, il m'a jeté ces Mood Munchies et je pensais qu'il blaguait mais ce n'était pas le cas, » a-t-elle dit.

« Non, il essayait de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi, » dit Fred avec un grognement. « C'est pour ça que j'ai sauté par-dessus le comptoir et que je l'ai poursuivi à travers la boutique, mais ça n'a pas fait de différence puisqu'il t'a dit que j'avais accroché depuis des lustres... »

« Pourquoi t'es-tu senti si déçu quand cette autre sorcière était en train de flirter avec George, alors ? » demanda Hermione avec hésitation.

« Parce que... » Fred soupira, plongeant pour voler un rapide baiser de courage. « Parce que je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir de l'espoir que tu ressentes ça pour moi, alors je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas m'amuser un peu ? Mais même un peu de plaisir fait parfois mal quand une sorcière ne sait pas si elle te parle à toi ou à ton frère, et apparemment ça ne compte pas assez pour s'en soucier. »

« Oh... »

« En plus, tu peux parler, » se moqua-t-il. « Tu étais dorée presque tout le temps quand elle était là. »

« Et ? »

« L'or, dans ce cas, signifiait la jalousie, » il sourit.

« Eh bien, si c'est le cas, je n'étais pas la seule à être jalouse, n'est-ce pas ? » elle ricana.

Fred sourit et hocha la tête en signe de défaite, souriant à cette fille qu'il avait le droit de tenir si près à présent. « Depuis combien de temps peux-tu nous différencier aussi bien que ça ? » il a doucement demandé.

« Depuis que toi et George me teniez compagnie quand Ron pensait que Pattenrond mangeait du Croûtard, » dit-elle.

« Ça fait longtemps, hein ? » Rêva Fred. « Et ça a toujours été un sentiment ? Fred et pas-Fred ? »

« Ne dis pas ça à George, Fred, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » Hermione pleura d'embarras.

« Mais ? »

« Mais oui, je suppose que c'est comme ça que je vous ai toujours vus vous deux, » elle soupira. « Tu as juste essayé de parler à Ron en premier, et George avait l'air de juste vouloir que Ron laisse tomber… Tu… tu avais l'air... »

« Je me souciais du fait qu'il ne te parlait pas, » dit Fred.

« Exactement, » dit Hermione.

« Je voulais prendre soin de toi. Je te voyais courir partout dans l'école, je te voyais maigrir et je n'aimais pas cela. Je n'aimais pas non plus que l'excuse de Ron pour te rendre encore plus misérable était un rat qu'il disait détester, » Fred appuya son front contre le sien et sourit. « Et puis tu es allé frapper Malefoy dans le visage et le reste est l'histoire. »

« Il semblerait, » elle sourit.

Fred embrassa de nouveau Hermione et celle-ci fredonna de contentement. Ses bras se faufilèrent autour de sa taille avant qu'une main ne traîne dans sa dos pour l'agripper et se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Les baisers de Fred était si pleins de passion et de désir et de nostalgie qu'Hermione avait du mal à respirer par moment. Elle se retrouva à marcher à reculons, le guidant vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son dos heurter le mur. Fred laissa tomber ses bras autour d'elle, agrippant ses hanches et pressant son corps le long du sien, l'épinglant efficacement contre le mur et tout cela sans briser leur baiser. Hermione gémit un peu et Fred sourit, glissant ses mains plus bas et autour d'elle pour la saisir et la relever, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Hermione se sentit réchauffer, tout son corps bourdonnait comme elle ne s'était jamais senti auparavant. Pas du tout pour être exacte. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brièvement pendant quelques secondes et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser sortir un petit rire éclatant.

« Quoi ? » marmonna Fred en l'embrassant le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou.

« Nous sommes rouges, » elle a rit.

« Nous sommes quoi ? »

« Rouge. »

Fred se recula pour la regarder et fut surpris de voir sa peau d'un rouge profond et enflammé. Il était également de la même couleur.

« Je crois que tu m'as dit que tu saurais exactement quoi faire avec moi si cela signifiait que j'étais passionnée et non pas fâchée, » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Et je maintiens cette déclaration, mais tu veux vraiment savoir ce que c'est dans la salle de bain de ma petite sœur ? » Fred gloussa.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal, non, » elle pensa. « Mais tout le monde pense que nous sommes en train de faire quelque chose de semblable de toute façon... » Elle lui jeta un regard enflammée et il déglutit.

« Je ne te ferai pas l'amour pour la première fois dans la salle de bain de ma petite sœur, » dit-il. « Allons... »

Il attrapa sa main, la tirant derrière lui.

« Où allons-nous ? » elle grinça quand il déverrouilla la porte de la salle de bain et l'ouvrit.

Dehors se tenait toutes les personnes présentes à la fête, regardant Hermione passer d'un rouge vif à un brun doré embarrassé, se déplaçant maladroitement alors que tout le monde les regardaient fixement, eux et leurs mains jointes.

« Merlin Gin, c'est un peu excessif, non ? » Fred leva un sourcil en direction de sa sœur.

« Peut-être, mais c'est ma fête et je peux être excessive si je veux l'être, » dit-elle avec une moue.

« Alors, toi et Hermione Granger, hein ? » Alicia les regarda avec un regard légèrement méprisant.

« On dirait, » Fred sourit. « Merci pour le bon moment Gin, mais nous partons maintenant. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? La nuit n'a même pas encore commencée ! Que pourrais-tu planifier de mieux que ma fête d'anniversaire ? » hurla-t-elle.

Fred la regarda simplement avec incrédulité. « Es-tu sérieuse ? »

« C'est ma fête ! » elle a pleurniché.

« Et je rattraperai ça, » dit-il, traînant Hermione au-delà de la foule et descendant les escaliers vers la cheminée.

« Mais Fred... » bouda Ginny.

Fred roula des yeux, laissant tomber la main d'Hermione et enveloppa Ginny dans un câlin. « Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas connaître les tenants et les aboutissements de ma vie sexuelle Gin, » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Alors pour ne pas te rendre malade le jour de ton anniversaire, pourrais-tu juste laisser tomber ? Donne-moi ta bénédiction, je préférerais que ma toute nouvelle relation avec l'une de tes meilleures amies n'atteigne pas à nouveau un niveau élevé d'excitation dans ta salle de bain ou dans toute autre pièce de ta maison pour être honnête. »

« Je pense que je préférerais ça aussi, » marmonna Ginny en étreignant son frère avant de le laisser partir. « Mais tu me le rendras, » dit-elle en prenant la main d'Hermione.

« Bien sûr, chère sœur, » il s'inclina solennellement. « Tu as ma parole. »

« Hermione, tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que tu as quitté la salle de bain, » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Fred ne te fait pas chanter ou quelque chose du genre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » Hermione secoua rapidement la tête, se taisant rapidement.

« Elle est juste vraiment inquiète du fait que si elle parle trop longtemps dans son état si nerveuse et si embarrassée, elle pourrait laisser échapper que c'était son idée, » sourit Fred, en riant alors qu'Hermione le frappait durement sur l'épaule.

« Ce n'était pas mon idée ! » siffla-t-elle.

« Non, ton idée était de le faire dans la salle de bain, » dit Fred avec un hochement de tête.

« Fred ! » hurla Hermione, complètement embarrassée à présent et complètement mortifié par le nombre de personne trouvant son humiliation amusante.

« Bon, eh bien, maintenant que c'est fini, je vais ramener ma nouvelle petite amie à la maison et, espérons-le, reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés si elle ne me tue pas d'abord, » dit Fred.

« Petite amie ? » Plusieurs personnes, dont George et Ginny, se sont écriés.

« Je suis amoureux de cette sorcière depuis l'âge de quinze ans et je viens de découvrir qu'elle m'aime aussi, à quel moment avez-vous pensé que ce ne serait pas une relation sérieuse ? » il fronça les sourcils, principalement vers George et Ginny qui avaient su ce qu'il ressentait.

« Nous pensions que vous auriez quelques rendez-vous avant, au moins ! » pleura Ginny.

« Aucun de vous n'est du genre à aller aussi vite ! » a protesté George.

« Nous avons perdu assez de temps, » Hermione haussa des épaules.

« Mais… tu vas encore pouvoir le soigner à l'hôpital quand il viendra, si tu es sa petite-amie ? » geignit George. « Je pensais qu'il y avait des politiques et des trucs sur les guérisseurs soignant leur propre partenaire ou famille ? »

« Il y en a, » dit Hermione. « Mais ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre à l'hôpital pouvait le supporter, » se moqua-t-elle, provoquant quelques rires. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle je suis toujours appelée quand il arrive et cela n'a rien à voir avec la préférence du patient. »

« Tu me blesses, Granger, » haleta Fred.

« Tu t'es blessé, c'est le problème, » Hermione renifla.

Fred haussa les épaules et lui sourit.

« Bon, je vais à ton appartement, n'hésite pas à te joindre à moi quand tu aura fini de bavarder avec ta sœur et le reste de sa fête, » dit Hermione, ressemblant chaque once de confiance qu'elle pouvait et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser fermement sur les lèvres.

Fred ramassa la poudre de cheminette, la jeta dans le cheminée et cria son adresse personnelle, suivant Hermione dans les flammes avec à peine un salut pour la foule. La dernière chose qu'ils virent d'eux, Fred enfonçait sa langue dans la gorge de sa partenaire, ce qui pouvait être décrit comme une démonstration publique d'affection très passionnée.

« Maman va être ravie, » dit Gin alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans la cheminée. « J'ai hâte de voir comment ils vont se débrouiller pour le mariage et les enfants tous les dimanches. »

Il y eut quelques ricanements dans la foule qui se transformèrent lentement en rires et finalement tout le groupe riait joyeusement du pauvre couple avant de revenir à la fête d'anniversaire de Ginny.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **A bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfiction !**


End file.
